This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To develop a specialized resource for studies relating to gene transfer and primate transgenesis.[unreadable] [unreadable] Allocation of Resource Access[unreadable] [unreadable] The Gene Transfer resource unit at the Wisconsin National Primate Research Center provides expertise and reagents to [unreadable] interested investigators. Over the past year 2 investigators have received plasmids used for reporter gene expression. No [unreadable] request has been denied. [unreadable] [unreadable] Dissemination[unreadable] [unreadable] Knowledge is disseminated to the scientific community via publications in peer reviewed journals and scientific meeting [unreadable] attendance. The Wisconsin National Primate Research Center also holds quarterly research retreats to create increased [unreadable] communication between the various service and resource units.[unreadable] [unreadable] Training[unreadable] [unreadable] Training is available in established protocols for quantitative RT-PCR for transgene expression, and in developing [unreadable] individual investigator-specific target genes. Training in RT-PCR and gene expression analysis was carried out during the [unreadable] past year.[unreadable] [unreadable] Progress[unreadable] [unreadable] During the current year, we evaluated transgene expression in offspring from embryonic gene transfer experiments, and [unreadable] pilot studies in reproductive tract gene transfer. Transgene DNA and RNA was documented in individual tissue biopsies. [unreadable] Further evaluation is anticipated to define vector integration into individual tissues and gain insight into molecular [unreadable] events occurring during embryonic gene transfer.[unreadable] [unreadable] Publications note: Gene Transfer Resource support is involved in several journal articles that depend in part or in full on [unreadable] WNPRC resources.